Surprises
by angelgurl3
Summary: It's going to be Harry's sixth year at hogwarts. Many unexpected things are about to happen. and sparks will fly b/t H/Hr. will also be R/L. Chapter 5 is up!R/R!!!!
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I will make this clear, I do not own the Harry Potter characters. The wonderful, magnificent, J.K. Rowling does. *Wishes she was in J.K.'s shoes*  
  
WARNING: THERE ARE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX SPOILERS!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry's emerald green eyes were staring up at the ceiling, as many thoughts swam through his mind. He had come home to the Dursley's house again and was more depressed then ever. For now with all the things that had happened during Harry's 5th year had left in a very solemn mood indeed. For one, there was a secret that Dumbledore had kept from him for 5 years that had finally been told. The Prophecy that was made by Prof. Trelawney about Harry was one of the many thoughts that were going through his mind right now. Would Voldemort murder him, Harry, or would he murder Voldemort? He had no idea.  
  
Then there was something else, that made him wince, make him more depressed by the second just at the thought of it. Bellatrix Lestrange had now killed Sirius, his Godfather. He couldn't bear to think about it anymore. So he now came to a stop at another thought.  
  
Hermione. At first he thought it was just a crush. But then he realized. he truly loved her. But how he would ever tell her would be a miracle. He was too nervous to say anything to her. He was always waiting for the time when he'd have the courage to tell her how he really felt about her. But he never did. It was another thing that was eating him alive. He could barely take this. It was as if one day his heart would just stop beating from all the-  
  
But his thoughts were cut short be Aunt Petunia shrieking at him, "Get down here and get your dinner!" Harry sighed and got up off the bed to go downstairs and eat his dinner. Thinking to himself, "This summer is going to be just as worse as the last" But little did he know what he was going to be in for the summer and his 6th year at Hogwarts. Many unexpected things were about to happen this year.  
  
A/N: hey people, chapter 2 should be up real soon! I'm still brainstorming ideas for next chapter, so for now please go REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
~****Angelgurl****~ 


	2. birthdays and surprises

A/N: Hey people! I'm back for chapter 2! Well here it is as I promised!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry woke at dawn and looked at his clock. It was 6:30 A.M. He just sat staring at the clock when he realized, today was July 31, his birthday. He tried to force a smile, but couldn't. He was too sad. Then he noticed 5 owls fly into his room.  
  
He noticed Pig, Errol, and three owls he did not recognize fly into the room. He ripped open the letter from Pig first, then flew around the room and hooting loudly which was making Hedwig very aggravated.  
  
Harry started to read the letter Ron had sent him. Hey Harry! Happy birthday! Guess what?! You are going to come and stay with us for the rest of the summer! Hermione, Ginny, Dad, and I are coming to get you at six o' clock, ok? Well anyway, hope you will like your present!  
Ron He opened up the present that Ron had given him. He noticed that he had sent him a whole bunch of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Fizzing Wizzbies.  
  
Next he noticed an owl sitting on his bed with the Daily Prophet in his beak. Harry took the Daily prophet and threw it aside, paid the owl, as the owl took off through the window.  
  
He then noticed another owl with a letter and package tied to its leg and realized the handwriting belonged to Hermione. He untied the letter and package from the owl's leg then ripped open the letter and read it.  
  
Happy birthday Harry! Your 16! Well I can't wait to come and get you today. We just felt that with all that had happened that you needed to come to the Burrow for some cheering up. Well see you at six Harry!  
Hermione  
  
Harry couldn't help it, but he gave a small smile. She said she couldn't wait to see him! He felt very happy. He didn't know why he did, but maybe the holidays would turn out ok. After all that had happen.  
  
He then noticed Errol lying on his bed. He had a letter tied to his leg and also a package. He opened the letter and read it.  
  
Hi Harry, dear! We all are just dying to see you! As you know Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny and Ron will be coming to get you at six. Well Happy birthday Harry! Can't wait to see you!  
Mrs. Weasley  
Harry then opened the package and he noticed a small cake with a note. You can have this for breakfast or lunch before we come to get you, Harry. He opened it and took a bite out of it. It was delicious.  
  
Then he noticed a school owl with a very thick letter. Harry took the letter and realized what it was, his O.W.L. results. He took a deep breath and read the results  
  
Transfiguration: Exceeds expectations  
  
Divination: Acceptable  
  
Potions: Exceeds Expectations  
  
History of magic: Exceeds expectations  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
  
Charms: Outstanding  
  
Career you want to exceed in: Auror Destined Career: Auror, Mr. Potter will be able to become an Auror.  
Good Job Mr. Potter, term starts on September 1st  
Minerva Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry was in shock when he finished reading the letter. His grades were good enough to get him into the career he wanted to be in, an Auror! This was the happiest he had been all summer. He was amazed.  
  
He then noticed Errol, Pig, and the school owl fly out the window into the morning light. He sat and watched them till he couldn't see them anymore. He turned around and noticed that he had not read the Daily Prophet.  
  
He looked down at the front page and gasped. His eyes traveled down the page and stopped where there was a picture of.Peter Pettigrew.  
  
He then looked down at the article next to the picture.  
  
PETER PETTIGREW FOUND ALIVE!  
Ministry Auror, Kingsley Shacklebot found him alive in a cave on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He confessed to have killing the 12 muggles that day, not the person suspected, Sirius Black, who was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in June. Peter Pettigrew was also the one who sold Lily and James Potter to Voldemort. Peter will be sent to Azkaban were he has a life sentence. Cornelius Fudge says, "We feel horrible for putting an innocent man in Azkaban when it should've been Pettigrew all the time." Further information on Pettigrew will be given later.  
  
Harry sat there staring at the article. He was happy, but yet, he was sad. He was happy that Wormtail was finally caught and got what he deserved, but the sad part was, was that it was too late. Sirius was gone. Harry winced at the thought.  
  
He then heard the Dursley's in the kitchen, so he decided to go down and tell them Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were coming to pick him up tonight.  
  
A/N: wow that was a lot longer than I anticipated. Oh well chapter 3 will be up soon. KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!  
  
~****angelgurl****~ 


	3. leaving the dursley's

A/N: Hey people, here is chapter three!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry raced down into the kitchen to tell the Dursley's that the Weasley's were coming to get him. They were very upset hearing this, remembering the last time the Weasley's came to get harry. Harry prayed that they would not be coming by Floo powder again. Uncle Vernon was in a very bad mood through out the rest of the day. When six o' clock came, they heard a car driving down the street then stop in front of the house.  
  
They then heard a knock on the door. Harry went to go open the door, but Uncle Vernon pushed Harry out of the way and opened it instead. And there stood Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Harry clambered up off the ground from where Uncle Vernon had pushed him.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" said Ron.  
  
"Hey you guys, should I go and get my stuff?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry, we must be getting along," responded Mr. Weasley.  
  
"NO! HE WILL NOT BE GOING!" roared Uncle Vernon.  
  
"LEAVE MY HOUSE AT ONCE!" he shouted.  
  
"Mr. Dursley, do you have to be so cruel, wouldn't you rather Harry go with us and be out of your hair for the entire summer?" said Mr. Weasley  
  
Vernon Dursley looked subconsciously at his own head. Ron suppressed a snigger, which he managed to turn into a cough.  
  
Harry had just arrived at the bottom of the stairs with his trunk at foot. He looked over at Uncle Vernon, whose face was purple, then over to Mr. Weasley who looked anxious.  
  
"Fine, he can go with-with, you people," Uncle Vernon spat.  
  
"Well, jolly good! Well, come along Harry, we have things to do." Said Mr. Weasley happily.  
  
As he approached the car, Harry had thoughts drowning his mind again. Harry hadn't felt this happy in weeks. Maybe going back to the Burrow would make him cheer up. He wondered what things to do meant.  
  
Harry put his trunk in the car, then jumped into the back next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, where did you get this car?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh! My Nephew let me borrow the car." Answered Mr. Weasley. "He will be staying at the Burrow with us, Harry."  
  
"Yeah! He is a close cousin of ours around Bill's age. He lives in the muggle world. That is how he got this car. I can't wait for you to meet him." Said Ron, excitedly.  
  
Harry looked out the window and smiled. He couldn't wait to get back to the Burrow.  
  
A/N: YEA! Chapter three is done! Well I am starting on chapter 4, so keep reviewing! I give thanks to harryfanatic and PhoenixPadfoot89 for reviewing my story. 


	4. arriving at the weasleys

A/N: Chapter 4!!!!!! Read, read, read!!!!! LOL!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry was talking to the Weasley's about how great it was that Wormtail had been captured, when they pulled into the driveway of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley came running out of the house when she saw them coming. She was followed by Harry guessed Mr. Weasley's Nephew.  
  
Unlike the Weasley's he had short, blonde hair and bright blue-green eyes. He was tall, with a muscular form. He wore Denim Jeans that were very faded, and a red and black plaid shirt, complete with white and gray sneakers. He had found out on the car ride back to the Burrow from Ron that he worked for a company that manufactures.drills.  
  
"Hello Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, giving Harry a hug.  
  
Then she walked over to greet Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"Hello, Harry, nice to meet you, I'm Ron's older cousin, Joe." He said.  
  
"Hi, er, nice to meet you too." Harry replied.  
  
Harry and Joe had gone into a deep conversation about his job. When Joe told Harry where he worked, Harry's eyes went wide with shock, and his jaw dropped.  
  
"You-you work for.GRUNNINGS DRILL COMPANY?!" shouting his last few words. "Yes, always have, why do you ask?" Asked Joe.  
  
" My Uncle Vernon works there! Vernon Dursley! Do you know him?" Asked Harry quickly.  
  
Joe had a disgusted look on his face. "Well, of course I do. He is my boss, who is always ordering me around, yelling for me to go and get this and that, sometimes I just want to strangle him" he spat.  
  
"Try living with him." Harry trailed off.  
  
" Oh, that must be absolutely horrible." Said Joe, sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll get away from him permanently one day." Said Harry.  
  
"Harry, Joe, come along, we are going inside now. We have a little surprise for you, Harry" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
" Oh you will simply love it, Harry!" said Hermione, smiling widely.  
  
I love the way she smiles. It makes me feel so warm inside. And that bushy, brown hair, the way it bounces when she walks. Wait what am I saying? She is my friend! I shouldn't be thinking about her like that!  
  
"Hey, you ok, mate? Asked Ron.  
  
"What? Yeah, I'm just fine!" replied Harry.  
  
" Are you sure Harry?" said Hermione anxiously.  
  
" Of course! Come on guys, let's go inside." He then linked his arms with Ron and Hermione and the trio walked into the house laughing loudly.  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for reading! Now go REVIEW! LOL! Well chapter 5 will be up real soon! Thanks to the people who have already reviewed my story!  
  
~****Angelgurl****~ 


	5. A real birthday party

A/N: Hey I'm back for chapter 5! Thank you so much to the people that have already reviewed my story!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was 7:00 P.M. and Harry walked around Ron's room waiting for the two of them to come back. Mrs. Weasley had called Ron and Hermione down for something. Harry had not been allowed to go near the backyard all day. He wondered why.  
  
All of a sudden the door opened with a bang. Harry jerked around and noticed Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Come on Harry, it is ready!" said Hermione full of excitement.  
  
" What's ready?" he asked.  
  
" It is a surprise, harry, we can't tell you!" answered Ron.  
  
" Hurry up you two!" said Hermione.  
  
She then went over to Harry and Ron and pulled them out of the room. Then as they got into the Kitchen, she put her hands over Harry's eyes and directed him where to go.  
  
"To the left, Harry, to the right, go straight, now left." she said.  
  
Wow, I love the feeling of her hands, so soft and warm. They feel wonderful. Wait snap out of it! Don't think about her like that!  
  
She had finally taken her hands off his eyes, and when he opened them and all he heard were a bunch of people shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" As Harry looked around, he noticed there were more people there then the Weasley's. Harry noticed that Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Mundungus.  
  
" Hello, Harry! We decided to come since we had the night off." Said Tonks Happily.  
  
"Yeah, happy birthday to you harry," growled Mad-Eye, his magical eye spinning in every direction.  
  
"Hey! Harry! Over here!"  
  
Harry recognized the two voices right away, it was Fred and George.  
  
" Hi Harry! Happy Birthday! We decided to give you some things that we made from our joke shop!" Said Fred.  
  
" Thanks, you guys." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, when it gets darker, we are going to light up our fireworks, we made. Remember Umbridge trying to get rid of them?" asked George  
  
Harry laughed at the crystal clear memory of that day.  
  
" Yeah they were wonderful. Can't wait to see them again. So how is the joke shop coming?" Harry asked.  
  
"Great! Never thought we would have so many customers. Lee comes and helps us out occasionally." said Fred.  
  
"Well Fred, might as well get the fireworks ready." Said George  
  
"Yeah, guess so. Well see you later Harry!" yelled Fred and George walking away.  
  
Harry was standing there, when he heard a voice in his ear.  
  
" Happy birthday Harry, I hope you are still feeling ok after what happened.last June.I know how sad you feel, he really was a great person."  
  
Harry spun around to see Lupin standing there with a weak smile on his face, but he could tell Lupin was forcing the smile as well as he could. Harry could feel tears in his eyes. He tried to hold them back but a couple escaped. Lupin embraced him in an one-armed hug then pulled away. Harry forced a smile onto his face as well. Lupin smiled and walked away. Harry just felt like wanting to go and cry for hours. But he would stay strong. He wouldn't break down that easily. Lupin  
  
" Harry are ok?" asked Hermione with a look of concern.  
  
Harry wiped his face and answered yes.  
  
"I was just thinking about.Sirius, I wish he was here, Hermione." Answered harry, his voice shaky.  
  
" Oh, Harry!" cried Hermione, who then also embraced him in a hug. " I feel so sorry, I know you wish he could come back but he can't Harry, he is.gone.  
  
Harry saw tears well up in her too. But she held them back.  
  
I love it when she hugs me. I feel like I can just stay like this for hours. And her hair, it smells so good, like coconuts. Harry! Stop thinking about her like this!  
  
Harry then broke their embrace and looked sheepishly at his feet.  
  
But a voice in the back of his head spoke. 'You know you love her, just accept it.' Harry didn't like this thought, but then again he did. He did love her, but he didn't know how to tell her. He knew he would not be saying anything anytime soon to her about his feelings. He'd wait.  
  
"Hey, you two! Wait, what's wrong?" asked Ron, who had just walked over with Ginny behind him.  
  
"Oh, just thinking about.Sirius." Sighed Harry  
  
"Oh.Sirius." Ron couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
All of a sudden there was a huge BANG! And they looked up and saw red and blue fireworks going off. They were very neat. A clash of green, red, blue, yellow, orange, and purple shot up into the star filled sky.  
  
At ten thirty, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-eye, and Mundungus, who probably had too much to drink, was swaying from side to side, left. Which left Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Joe, and Harry, and Hermione standing outside.  
  
" Well come along Dears, must get ready for bed." Said Mrs. Weasley, breaking the silence.  
  
They all went into the house and had a last cup of hot chocolate before going to bed.  
  
"Well everyone, time for bed!" shouted Mr. Weasley.  
  
At that, they all went up stairs and got into bed. Once the lights were out, all Harry heard was Ron's snores. Harry couldn't fall asleep. It was hours after he had finally fallen asleep dreaming.that Sirius was in a land, a land of the dead. But the problem was. Sirius was alive. He was trapped, in desperate need of getting out. Sirius was shouting words harry could not hear. Then he realized he was shouting for someone to get him out. Harry had to help him. But didn't know how. He was trapped in there also. How would he help? Sirius couldn't see him, and he couldn't shout for anyone either. Then harry plunged into darkness.  
  
A/N: WOOHOO! Chapter 5 is done! Keep reviewing! The more reviews the faster the next chapter will be up! It'll be up soon don't worry!  
  
~****angelgurl3****~ 


	6. Alerting the order

A/N: Hey I'm back for chapter 6! *Cricket chirps* oh well, I guess no one cares. Anyway sorry I took so long but I was on vacation for a week so I couldn't write. Please, please, please keep reviewing! The more reviews, the faster I write. Well here is chapter 6! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry jolted awake in a cold sweat and his scar throbbing madly. He had just had a dream about Sirius. he was still alive. Harry knew he was. He had to tell someone! He looked at his watch, which read 2:00 A.M. He jumped out of bed and went to tell Mr. Weasley what he had just dreamt.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, please wake up!" Harry whispered to Mr. Weasley through the swirling blackness in the room.  
  
"Harry? What is it?" said Mr. Weasley sleepily.  
  
"I just had a dream about Sirius. Not just an ordinary dream, like the one I had of you when you were bitten by the snake- well anyway that isn't the point, what I want to say that he isn't dead! He is trapped in the veil, which I suppose is a portal to the death world, I don't know, but I know he is still alive Mr. Weasley! I saw him!" shouted Harry exasperated.  
  
By now Mr. Weasley was fully awake and Mrs. Weasley had woken up to hearing Harry's shouts.  
  
Mr. Weasley gave a quick look to Mrs. Weasley then jumped out of the bed and put on some robes.  
  
"I am going to go alert Dumbledore and the order about this information, Harry. I will be back later, Molly, just keep everything as normal as possible. Don't tell the kids about this. Harry, go and get dressed you are coming to."  
  
Harry went into Ron's room and grabbed a pair of robes and shoes, which he threw on then, met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the door.  
  
"Well let's go Harry I notified Dumbledore about our coming." Mr. Weasley said quickly.  
  
They walked out into the cool, night air and he and Mr. Weasley used a portkey where they transported to Dumbledore's office, leaving the night air behind them.  
  
A/N: Well I finished chapter 6. Very boring chapter I know. But next chapter will be better! Keep reviewing! Thanks to those who have!  
  
~****angelgurl3****~ 


	7. Informing Dumbledore

A/N: Hey! I am back again for chapter 7. Sorry I took so long; my brain was not working at all. I have a HUGE History test in two days and because of school I will start writing less unfortunately, but I will update as much as I can. Well here is chapter 7!  
  
Chapter 7: Informing Dumbledore  
  
Harry felt his feet slam to the ground next to Mr. Weasley. Harry's feet then gave way and he fell backwards onto the floor. As Mr. Weasley helped him up, Harry heard a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"So you've been having more of these dreams, Harry?"  
  
Harry, who had finally been helped up, turned to answer Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, I have! But this one was about Sirius, being alive but trapped! Trapped in the veil! I know this is real! Not one of Voldemort's tricks!"  
  
Mr. Weasley flinched horribly when Harry said Voldemort, but Harry ignored him, for he was staring intently at Dumbledore waiting for a reply.  
  
"Harry, I believe you, for I've been wondering myself if he really was alive. But the problem is how we will get him out of the veil, if he is alive."  
  
"Please let me!" Harry pleaded, " I can get him out of there!"  
  
"Harry, it isn't that easy, this is a life endangering situation. And you know perfectly well that the wizarding world is relying on you." Said Dumbledore, who was looking anxiously at Harry.  
  
Harry started pacing around the room angrily.  
  
"So, if I can't, who will?" Harry asked, his anger rising more and more.  
  
"Harry this is a very dangerous situation as I said earlier, but I will need to find someone else. I can't let you, Harry," Dumbledore answered.  
  
Mr. Weasley who had been standing by the door said,  
  
"Albus, I'll do it! I would risk my life for him."  
  
Dumbledore sat quietly for a moment then he calmly answered.  
  
"I'm sorry Arthur, but I need more time to plan. I need to find out how and who will get him out of there."  
  
Harry, who had stopped pacing and had sit down, asked him a question that was nagging him.  
  
"So, then what will we do right now? Who will know, are we going somewhere else?"  
  
" Listen Harry, and you too Arthur, I am going to go alert the order, and in the meantime don't tell anyone about the dream, until I am positive about how I will get him out of there if he is still alive, life is dwindling out of him quickly, for nothing alive can survive long in the veil, and we have to get him out of there fast. Now, go back to the Burrow and only tell Molly what is going on," informed Dumbledore.  
  
Harry and Mr. Wealsey nodded and stood up to leave when Dumbledore told them to wait.  
  
"Tomorrow I need you to tell everyone to pack their things. You will be going to Headquarters in London. Oh, and please tell Joe I am so sorry, but his visit will need to end shortly, since he cannot come to Headquarters in London."  
  
"That will be OK. Since this is so important." Answered Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, who had been thinking about going back to Sirius' old house, made him very depressed.  
  
"Yes?!" he answered, coming out of deep thought.  
  
"You won't be there for too long. Just a month." said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry couldn't speak, so he nodded.  
  
"Well I have a lot to do, I will be seeing you shortly. And Harry, please be careful."  
  
Harry then again just nodded at Dumbledore's words. He couldn't stand the fact he was going back there. A month! How would he survive! He couldn't!  
  
Just then Mr. Weasley called to him and told him it was time to go back to the Burrow.  
  
"Good bye Harry, Good bye Arthur."  
  
"Good bye, Albus." Said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry and Mr. Weasley took the portkey in their hands, and in the blink of an eye they were gone.  
  
A/N: HURRAY! Chapter 7 is finally done! I am currently writing chapters 8 so it should be up soon. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! 


End file.
